What hurts the most
by SlashLover93
Summary: Its been a year since her death. Song by Rascal Flatts.


It was pouring rain, wally was kneeling in front of a grave stone, crying. He was repeating the words "I'm sorry" he blamed his self for her death. 

FLASHBACK

They just came back from a failed mission that was numbuh 3's fault. Numbuh 1 gave her a lecture but numbuh 4 was so mad he blew up on her. "numbuh 3 you are 16 years old & ya still act like a little child...when will ya grow up" numbuh 3 crossed her arms "well I'm sorry i like to have fun" "ya have to be serious on missions numbuh 3...ya cant always have fun" numbuh 3 poked him on the chest "At least i know how to have fun" "At least eh don't mess up on missions...& at least eh'm not the worst kids next door operative ever" numbuh 4 regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Everyone stared at numbuh 4 in surprise that he said that, it wasn't true. Numbuh 3 was hurt, tears falling out of her eyes, numbuh 4 put his hand on her shoulder "Numbuh..." he started but numbuh 3 pushed his hand off & said "no...if thats what you think of me...then i quit the kids next door" she ran out of the treehouse.5 minutes later they heard a car driving away. Numbuh 5 looked at numbuh 4 angrily "you went to far this time numbuh 4" numbuh's 1&2 looked at him angrily "yeah she isn't the worst operative...she came in handy sometimes" numbuh 2 said "not only did we lose an operative...we've lost a friend". Tears came out of everyone's eye's,numbuh's 1,2,&5 went to their rooms, they were all mad at numbuh 4 for driving numbuh 3 away. Numbuh 4 layed on the couch still crying, it has been 4 hours since numbuh 3 left, he couldn't sleep, he was too guilty & sad. The phone rang the next morning at 8:15, numbuh 5 answered it "hello" 2 minutes later numbuh 5 dropped the phone, her face showing disbelief,& sadness. Numbuhs 1,2,&4 stared at her in worry "w-whats wrong?" numbuh 2 asked, tears fell fast down numbuh 5's cheeks, she looked down at the floor "th-th-that was...the h-hospital...n-numbuh 3..." her voice trailed off, she couldn't say it. All 3 of them came in front of her looking worried, & scared "wat happened to numbuh 3?Is shay ok?" numbuh 4 asked it toke a while for her to answer "n-no sh-shes not ok...shes been in a car wreck..." she cryed harder "she didn't make it". After that news everyone starting crying.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Thats been a year ago,after the death of numbuh 3 everyone in sector v quit kids next door. Wally wasn't the same after her death, everyday he would walk to her grave, even in the rain, he doesn't care, he just wants to see her everyday to show her how much he cares about her. He blames his self for kuki's death, he thinks 'If i didn't yell at her for messing up on a mission she wouldn't have left the kids next door & she wouldn't have died'.

Wally was soaking wet but he didn't care, all he cared about was being here with kuki "Kuki eh know eh kept telling ya eh'm sorry...&-& eh eh'm really sorry...but today eh'm gonna tell ya moi biggest secret ever...because ya need to know...& eh want ya to know...eh love ya kooks...your the only girl that eh ever loved..." more tears fell from his wet eyes "eh miss ya so much...thats why eh visit ya everyday...eh would do anything for ya...eh care alot about ya...eh wish it was mey who died & not ya...eh just wish eh could a told ya sooner...eh'm so sorry" Then wally got an idea. he's gonna sing her a song to express his feelings

"I can take the rain of this empty house that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now & then & just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me. there are days every now & again i pretend I'm ok but thats not what gets me.What hurts the most was being so close & having so much to say & watching you walk away & never knowing what could have been & not seeing that loving you is what i was tryin' to do. Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go but I'm doing it. Its hard to force that smile when i see your old friends & I'm alone. Still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret but i know if i could do it over i would trade give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken.What hurts the most was being so close & having so much to say & watching you walk away & never knowing what could have been & not seeing that loving you is what i was tryin' to do. What hurts the most was being so close & having so much to say & watching you walk away & never knowing what could have been & not seeing that loving you is what i was tryin' to do. Not seeing that loving you is what i was tryin to do." He slowly stood up he stared at the grave stone "eh hope ya know how eh feel now...see ya tomorrow kooks...eh love ya" he slowly walked back to his house"  
THE END


End file.
